Take Me Out Of This World
by tommyandjude4ever
Summary: A drastic change shatters Jude... will Tommy be there to pick up the pieces?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, this one of my first fanfics… so if I mess up a lot please forgive me lol. I hope you all like this story. Thanks to all who are reading this. **

**Background info: Tommy and Jude have been dating for almost 2 years. Sadie and Kwest are happily married. Tommy and Jude live together. I think that this is all the information that you need to know. If I forgot something then I will add it in later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Instant Star.**

Chapter One: Everything Changes

Today had been like any other day, except for the fact that Jude had been feeling a little sick. She was feeling like this for a while, but just figured it had been the flu. It was winter time, so it was to be expected.

When Jude walked in she saw Sadie sitting ate her desk. She walked over to her with a smile on her face.

"Hey Sades, how are you doing?"

"I've been great. Kwest and I have been trying to decide where to go for our one year anniversary. I'm so excited!" Sadie stated with a sparkle in her eyes.

Jude started to cough uncontrollably.

"Jude are you alright?" Sadie asked with concern written all over her face.

Once Jude stopped coughing, she answered her sister. "Yeah, Sadie, I'm fine, I'm just feeling a little under the weather."

"Well you should go and see the doctor, because that cough sounded anything but fine."

"You worry too much," Jude stated. Then she realized the glare that her sister had been giving her. Then Jude continued, "But, if it makes you feel any better I'll make a doctor's appointment."

Sadie smiled, happy to know that her sister had followed her advice. "Thank you, that would make me feel much better."

Jude walked into Studio B and opened up her cell phone and called her doctor's office.

"Hello, I need to make an appointment. My name is Jude Harrison."

The receptionist sounded as though she were in her mid-40's. She had a polite tone to her voice.

"Okay, let me see," responded the receptionist while she searched for an opening. "We have an opening for 5:30 p.m. today, is that alright with you Ms. Harrison?"

"Yes, that would be fine, thank you." Jude then hung up her phone.

**A Few Hours Later….**

The day had gone by pretty fast for Jude. Darius was understanding when Jude told him that she needed to leave work early to go to the doctor.

Jude had been sitting in the waiting room for about 15 minutes when a nurse opened the door that led to one of the rooms.

"Ms. Harrison?" called a nurse who appeared to be in her early thirties. She had light brown hair and green eyes. She looked about 5'6 tall.

"Hello, my name is Amanda. Why don't you take a seat right there," she said pointing to a large brown chair.

Once Jude was seated the nurse started to ask her questions. "So what symptoms have you been experiencing?"

"Well lately I've been experiencing stomach aches, I've been extremely tired, and I've been coughing a lot." Jude said while Amanda jotted a few things down.

"Sounds like a case of the flu, but to make sure everything is alright I'm going to take a blood sample, okay?"

"Okay," Jude said hesitantly. She had never been one for needles. Truth is, they scared the crap out of her.

Amanda smiled at Jude's uneasiness.

"Don't worry Jude. It's not that bad. I promise," Amanda said reassuringly.

Once Jude's blood had been taken, Amanda said that the doctor would come in shortly to discuss the test results with her.

Forty-five minutes had passed and Jude was still waiting to hear the test results. Whenever doctors or nurses said "shortly", the wait would be anything but short.

Jude sat there trying to convince herself that everything was fine. The longer she waited the more scared she would get.

Finally, Jude heard a slight tap on the closed door. The doctor walked in and shook her hand.

"Hello, my name is Doctor Schwartz."

Doctor Schwartz had salt-and-pepper hair. He looked pretty dark considering it was December. He was slightly built. He had a weird look in his eye. It looked as though it was pity. Pity for what… her?

"We just got the test results back, and it seems I have some very upsetting news."

Jude felt her heart sink.

**I hoped that you all liked it. Please tell me what you thought, whether it was good or bad. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thanks to all that reviewed!! It makes me want to post more. This is the first time that I actually wrote a second chapter for my fanfics!!! Anyways.. thanks again!!! Ohh.. and sorry that this is kind of short.

Chapter 2: That's it?

'Oh my God, upsetting news. What could it be?' Jude thought.

"What kind of upsetting news?" Jude asked with a sound of terror in her voice.

"It seems that we have come across some cancerous cells." Doctor Schwartz paused to give Jude a second to absorb what he had just said.

"I'm sory to say this Jude, but it seems that you have luekemia," Doctor Schwartz said with a look of sympathy.

Jude felt the world around her just stop. It felt like her whole body had just become numb. 'Cancer, how could I have cancer?' Jude thought once her mind began to function again.

"Jude, I know this is hard, but you can go through chemoptherapy."

"Yeah, but even if I go through chemotherapy, eventually it will kill me, right? Jude asked. She did't know much about luekemia, but she knew it would eventually take her life.

"Jude…" Doctor Schwartz started before Jude interrupted him.

"Please, just be honest with me." Jude said begging to know the truth.

"Eventually…yes."

Tears started to stream down Jude's face. 'That's it? I'm going to die at eighteen? How could this happen? How fair was this?' Jude thought to herself.

"Look Jude, I'll give you some time to consider your options. But I really think that you should go through the chemotherapy," said Doctor Schwartz.

"Okay, I'll consider it," Jude said while still in shock.

"I want to see you back here in a week, okay? Call me if you have any questions."

"Alright, thank you." Jude stood up and shook the doctor's hand.

Jude exired the clinic with a million thoughts running through her head. 'Should I take the chemotherapy? Why should I? To spend the last says of my life in hospitals and going through all that pain? But if I do take the chemotherapy I get to spend more time my friends and family. I'd get to spend more time with Tommy. Oh my God, how am I going to tell Tommy?' Jude thought to herself. A different type of fear striking her body.

**Okay, there it is. Please tell me what you thought, even if you thought it was bad. I apologize that it is extremely short, but I'll try to make up for it in my next chapter. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Since last time my chapter was really, really short I decided to post another chapter. Please tell me what you think of it. I really hope you all like it.

Chapter 3: "Behind Your Back"

During her drive home Jude thought of all the possible ways she could tell Tommy. He was the first person that she wanted to tell. She was glad, however, that she would be coming home early so she could have more time to plan it out. She was hoping they could plan it out. She was hoping they could have dinner and then she would share her heartbreaking news.

Jude started walking up the stairs to their apartment. When she got to the door she heard giggling. Jude curiouslyopened the door. The laughing sounded like it was coming from the bedroom. Jude put her hand on the doorknob, pausing for a second in fear of what was behind it.

Her fears were then confirmed when she opened the door to see Tommy and some girl kissing. Oblivious to the fact that Jude was standing there they continued. They stopped when they heard a loud sob.

Tommy turned around and had a look of complete terror on his face. He suddenly backed away from the woman he was previously making out with.

"Jude!" Tommy said finally able to form words.

"I..I can't believe it," Jude said in a low whisper. The horrible scene she had just witnessed still playing repeatedly in her mind.

"Well believe it honey, because Tommy's mine now." Oh, this girl is making me hate her more and more every second' Jude thought.

"Jessica! Leave, NOW!" Tommy said with an angry and nervous look on his face.

"But Tommy, I thought you loved me," Jessica started before Tommy interrupted her/

"No, I love Jude!" Tommy responded whilejessica left the room.

"You could have fooled me," Jude said finally speaking up.

"I'm so sorry."

"How long?"

"What?" Tommy said obviously confused.

"How long has this been going on behind my back?" anger shooting through Jude's veins like a poison.

"Two months," Tommy replied while looking at his feet, ashamed for what he had done.

Jude stood there in complete shock. Then the shock turned to realization. 'Oh my God. How did I not see this? All of those times he said he had to work late at the studio. Those important phone calls. How could I be so stupid?' Jude thought feeling like a comple idiot.

"Two months and you say your sorry? If you were sorry you wouldn't have cheated on me. Especially for two months!" Jude said fuming with fury.

"You have to believe me, I am sorry. If I could change it-" Tommy started before Jude interrupted him.

"That's just it, Tommy, you can't change it!"

All of a sudden Jude's anger subsided and turned into sadness. Today had been the worst day of her life. First, she learns she has cancer. Then, she comes home to find her boyfriend of two years cheated on her.

"I'm leaving," Jude stated, walking towards the closet to grab a suitcase. Tommy then walked up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Please don't leave me Jude," Tommy responded, a tear escaping from his eyes.

"You caused this, not me."

Jude continued packing while Tommy pleaded with her to stay, all of which failed. Jude had made up her mind, and there was no tuning back.

**Thanks again to all of those who read this. Please tell me what you think of this so far :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! Sorry for the long wait. I had this bad kidney infection… yeah I know that's like an over share, lol. I apologize that this is REALLY short, but I'll try to post more really soon. Okay, I also think this chapter is really boring, but I'll try to make more interesting chapters in the future. Well, here it is!

Chapter 4 "Promise Me"

Jude exited the apartment and then walked in the pouring rain. She was already drenched once she made it to her car. She then threw all of her suitcases in the back seat. She sat in her car, and as soon as the door shut she began to cry. 'How can everything change so drastically in only one day. Yesterday I lived the life of Jude Harrison, rock star. Today I'm living the life of Jude Harrison, teenage girl with cancer. Tommy had been my one true love, and now it all went up in flames. All of those wasted years. All of that heartache, when in the end it meant nothing more than a mistake.' Jude thought while she started her car and drove to the only place she could think of.

Fifteen minutes later Jude was pounding on a door. A few seconds passed before the door swung open. By this time it was already dark outside.

"Jude, what are you doing here?" Sadie asked, confusion written all over her face.

"Tommy and I broke up. I don't have anywhere to go, so I was wondering if I could stay with you and Kwest for a little while?" Jude asked, tears still pouring from her eyes.

"Of course, Jude, come in and tell me what happened."

Jude walked in and sat on the couch. Then Kwest walked into the room.

"Hey Sadie, what's going on?"

"Jude's here, she's going to be staying here far a little while, alright?" Sadie asked, already knowing that he wouldn't mind.

"Yeah, that's fine," Kwest said while walking back to the bedroom to give the sisters their privacy.

"What happened Jude?" Sadie asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"Um… where do I start?" Jude asked while the day played over in her mind.

"How about from the beginning?"

"Okay, well remember when this morning I was coughing this morning and you told me to go to the doctor?

Sadie nodded, waiting for Jude to continue.

"Well I went and they had to take a blood test. The doctor came back and told me…" Jude started crying, unable to finish her sentence.

"Told you what?" Sadie asked, afraid to know the answer.

"I have cancer, Sadie."

"What? If this is a joke, it's not funny."

No, it's not a joke. He said I have Leukemia, and then we discussed all of my options.

"Oh my God. No!" Tears fell rapidly down Sadie's face. She couldn't handle the thought of her sister dying.

"That's not all."

"There's more?" Sadie asked, unable to believe that anything could be as bad as the news she had just heard.

"I..I went home to tell Tommy. When I got there I heard laughing, so I opened the door and saw Tommy kissing another girl. He said he was sorry and begged me to stay, but I left anyway."

"Jude I'm so sorry. So, Tommy doesn't know that you have… that you're sick?" Sadie asked, unable to admit that her baby sister had cancer.

"No, and you can't say anything Sadie. Promise me?" Jude asked while looking Sadie right in the eyes.

"I promise."

**Okay, please tell me what you honestly think of it, I'm sorry if it was boring like I said before. Thanks to all of you who are still reading this!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait for this chapter. My grandpa died so I've been dealing with that and haven't had much time to post more. Anyway, here is the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please review so I can know what you all think of it! Oh, and the song "Stupid" belongs to Sarah Mclaughlin. **

Chapter 5: Stupid

Jude woke up with the sense of dread. She had just broken up with Tommy the night before, and now she had to go and work with him. To top it all off she barely had any sleep, she spent most of the night writing a new song. She didn't know how she was going to handle being in the same room as Tommy.

Jude walked into Studio B to see Tommy sitting in his regular chair. Tommy looked as though he hadn't slept either. It looked like he hadn't shaved either. He looked really bad compared to his usually well-groomed self, which made Jude feel a little bit better.

Tommy finally recognized Jude's presence in the room.

"Hey Jude," Tommy said in a sad voice.

"I got a new song," Jude replied in a harsh tone.

Jude walked into the studio, grabbed her guitar, and then sat down.

"It's called "Stupid"."

Tommy held up his fingers and signaled to her when to start.

Night lift up the shades,  
let in the brilliant light of morning,  
but steady there now,  
for I am weak and starving for mercy,  
sleep has left me alone,  
to carry the weight of unraveling where we went wrong,  
it's all I can do to hang on,  
to keep me from falling,  
into old familiar shoes, 

How stupid could I be,  
a simpleton could see,  
that you're no good for me,  
but you're the only one I see,

Love has made me a fool,  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered,  
unable to speak,  
except to cry out and wait for your answer,  
but you come around in your time,  
speaking of fabulous places,  
create an oasis,  
dries up as soon as you're gone,  
you leave me here burning,  
in this desert without you, 

How stupid could I be,  
a simpleton could see,  
that you're no good for me,  
but you're the only one I see, 

Everything changes,  
everything falls apart,  
can't stop to feel myself losing control,  
but deep in my senses I know,

How stupid could I be,  
a simpleton could see,  
that you're no good for me,  
but you're the only one I see.

When Jude finished singing she looked up to see Tommy staring at her with a sad expression on his face. The reality of the situation really sinking in. He had lost Jude for forever. He would never get to do hold her in his arms again. He would never get to do the things that he loved to do the most with her, and it was all his fault.

Jude walked towards Tommy. She was happy with how the song went, and with Tommy's reaction. He had finally gotten to feel a little piece of what Jude had felt when she found Tommy was cheating on her.

Tommy stood up and reached to touch Jude's arm. Jude flinched at his touch as if it had burnt her. To Tommy's disappointment she yanked her arm away.

"Jude, I am so sorry for what I did. I could never ask you to forgive me, because what I did was unforgivable but please come home with me."

"Oh, you mean the home where you slept with another woman behind my back? No thanks," Jude replied with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Please, Jude. I promise I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again," Tommy said, at this point he was begging.

"I was stupid enough to trust you the first time. I won't make that mistake twice. Your promises don't mean anything to me anymore."

Tommy was about to respond before Jude continued.

"You know, Tommy, I thought you actually loved me. I guess that's where the saying "Love is Blind" comes in, huh?"

"I do love. I love you more than you'll ever know. I made a huge mistake."

"A mistake that lasted two months? Yeah, that sounds convincing," Jude said sarcastically.

By this time there was fire flowing through Jude's veins. All of a sudden Jude began to feel a little dizzy. She tried to brush it off at first, but it kept getting worse. She heard Tommy's voice, but she couldn't make out the words. Then, her legs gave and she started to fall to the floor before Tommy reached out and caught her.

Tommy held her in his arms with a concerned look on his face.

"Jude? Come on baby, look at me." Tommy started to stroke her hair.

Jude finally looked up at Tommy. The look on his face sent shivers up and down Jude's spine.

"I'm fine. I..I think I just got weak because I didn't eat much today, that's all," Jude said. There was no way she could tell Tommy the truth. He didn't deserve to know.

"Are you sure?" Tommy asked still holding Jude.

Jude suddenly realized the position they were in. She pulled away from Tommy and stood up.

""I'm fine! I told you I just haven't eaten much today," Jude replied harshly.

"Alright," Tommy responded in defeat.

"Well, I have to go," Jude said while gathering all of her things. Tommy stared at her like she was crazy.

"Jude, you can't drive after you just fainted. Let me take you to wherever you are staying."

Now it was Jude's turn to stare at him as if he had lost his mind.

"No, I don't need your help."

"I'm not going to let you leave here like this. I'm driving you." Tommy demanded.

Jude was about to argue with him until she started to feel weak again. She sighed in defeat and aggravation.

"Fine, I'll let you take me."

"Where are you staying?"

"With Sadie and Kwest."

Tommy and Jude walked to Tommy's car. Jude got in and pressed herself as close as she could to the door. She wanted to get as far as she could from Tommy. She hated that she needed his help, but she didn't want to risk getting into an accident.

The car ride was awkwardly silent. They hadn't said one word to each other since they left the studio, and Jude liked it that way.

They reached Sadie and Kwest's house. Jude reached and grabbed onto the handle before Tommy called out her name.

"Jude, wait."

"What?" Jude asked not wanting to stay in the car a second longer that she had to.

"I want you to know that I really am sorry." Tommy said, and for a second she actually believed him before reality came crashing in.

"Yeah, you keep saying that Tommy, but that doesn't change anything. Sorry is just a word, it doesn't take back what you did," Jude said, and before Tommy could reply Jude opened the door and got out.

Jude shut the door and walked up the driveway. When she reached the doorknob she heard Tommy speed away. Jude sighed and entered the house, wishing she could just run away from all of her problems. She realized that if she did run away, life would still be there waiting for her.

**Thank you guys for still reading this. PLEASE review so I can know what you honestly thought of it. Thanks :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I am SOOO sorry again for waiting for forever to post more. School's been crazy and stuff. Anyways, this chapter is kinda boring, mostly cause it's mainly a filler, but I felt bad about the long wait so I decided to post it anyways. I understand if some of you quit reading cause it can be kinda annoying reading fanfics that hardly ever post more chapters. So please review and tell me if I should continue to write this, or if I should quit. The song that I used in this chapter is by One Republic. Thank you to all of those who reviewed and are still reading this… you guys rock:)

Chapter 6 "Apologize"

Jude woke up the next morning to the sound of the phone ringing. She quickly got out of bed in search for it. She had just got a new apartment so nothing was organized. She followed the sound of the ringing until she finally found it buried under a pile of papers.

"Hello?" Jude asked relieved that whoever was calling hadn't hung up.

"Hello Ms. Harrison, this is Rachel from Serenity Clinic. I am calling to confirm your appointment for today at one p.m.

"Yes, thank you very much. I will be there, " Jude said already feeling nervous and uncertain.

"Thank you Ms. Harrison. I will let the doctor know."

Jude hung up the phone. She sat down in her chair and put her head in her hands. She had a life altering decision in less than 5 hours. Her head was telling her one thing while her heart was telling her something completely different. She had been thinking about her options nonstop for the past week, but she still hadn't decided. She figured if she didn't choose then maybe time would stand still and she could live forever. Disappointingly, the clock continued to tick and the moment she had been dreading had arrived.

She wouldn't allow herself to cry. This disease had already begun to take so much from her life that she wouldn't allow it any satisfaction. She wouldn't admit defeat. If she cried it showed that she was weak, that she was giving in. She wouldn't allow herself to do it.

Jude stood up and got dressed, then headed to G Major. She walked through the doors and began to go into Studio B when she heard Tommy call her name. She sighed and turned around.

"What do you want Quincy?" Jude asked, already annoyed.

"Darius called me into his office today. He said that you were doing a great job on your new album. He said for me to make sure I wasn't working you too hard, what's up with that?"

Inside Jude's heart began racing, and she tried not to let it show. She was trying to think of a fast, good lie.

"I don't know Tommy. You're asking me to explain Darius. That man has more issues than I could even imagine. Maybe he thinks that if you don't work me too hard that I'll come up with some more good material to record."

"Maybe," Tommy said, still not quite believing Jude, but decided to just drop the subject.

"Well, I need to hurry up and record this new song that I have."

"Why are we in such a hurry Harrison?" Tommy asked, trying to keep up with Jude as she quickly walked to the studio.

"I have places I need to be," Jude replied, hoping Tommy didn't continue to ask questions.

"Places? Can you be a little more specific?"

"I..I have a date," Jude said, instantly regretting her lie.

"A date? We just broke up and you are already going out on a date?" Jude asked, beginning to get jealous.

"Don't even start Tommy. You did much more than date someone when we were still together, so don't start your crap with me!"

"Jude, look…"

"No! I'm done with your excuses. I have a new song to record, and I'd like to get it over with so I can go home and get ready, k?"

"Fine."

Jude walked into the studio and sat at the piano. She quickly situated herself before speaking into the mike.

"This song is called "Apologize"."

Tommy signaled for Jude to begin. She lightly touched the first key and then began to sing.

I'm holding on your rope,   
Got me ten feet off the ground,  
I'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a sound,  
You tell me that you need me,  
Then you go and cut me down, but wait,  
You tell me that you're sorry,   
Didn't think I'd turn around, and say…,

It's too late to apologize, it's too late ,  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late,

I'd take another chance, take a fall,  
Take a shot for you,  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin new,  
I loved you with a fire red-,  
Now it's turning blue, and you say...,  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you,  
But I'm afraid...,

It's too late to apologize, it's too late,  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late,

It's too late to apologize, it's too late,  
I said it's too late to apologize, it's too late,  
It's too late to apologize, yeah,  
I said it's too late to apologize, yeah-,  
I'm holdin on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground...

When Jude finished she slowly lifted her head. That's when Tommy saw one stray tear escape her eye. She stood up ready to leave. She walked straight past Tommy and grabbed the doorknob. She was about to open it when she heard Tommy speak.

"Jude, wait…please?"

She turned around to see tears escaping from Tommy's eyes, something she definitely wasn't expecting.

"I know I hurt you, but I want you to know how much I love you. You mean everything to me. I will never love anyone even remotely close to how much I love you. I just need you to know that. I have made many stupid mistakes throughout my life, but none of them even compare to what I did to you. I'm not sure why I did it, and I know that doesn't make it any better. God, I promised myself and I promised you that I would _never _hurt you again, and then I did, and I hate myself for that. But more that anything I can't stand that fact that you hate me, but I know I deserve it. I just need you to know that I care, I've never stopped."

By this time both Jude and Tommy were crying.

"I don't hate you, Tommy. I'm disappointed and extremely hurt. It hurts to know that I gave you everything I could, and in the end it wasn't enough. I wasn't enough.

"Jude-"

" I got to go Tommy," Jude said right before she left the room. Her appointment was in twenty minutes, which meant that she had to rush to get there.

Jude entered the doctor's office and signed herself in. She sat down and waited patiently for a nurse to call her in.

Ten minutes later Nurse Amanda opened the door and called Jude's name. Jude was brought back to the same room she had been in the last time she was here. She was beginning to hate this room because nothing good came of it.

A few moments later Doctor Schwartz entered the room and shook Jude's hand.

"It's nice to see you again Jude. I wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Yeah, it's nice to see you again too."

Jude looked down and realized that her hands were shaking. She tried to control them, but they still continued to shake. So she folded her hands and then looked back up at the doctor.

"Okay, well as you know, you are here so we can discuss whether or not you want to go through with the Chemotherapy."

"Yes, and I have finally come to a decision. I want to go through with the Chemotherapy."

"That's very good to hear. I know this was a difficult decision for you to make, but I think you made the right choice," Doctor Schwartz said with a smile on his face.

Jude and the doctor continued to discuss all that had to be done, then she finally headed home.

When she got home she was very surprised so see Tommy standing in front of her door.

"Tommy? How did you find where I lived?" Jude asked, both confused and angry.

"Kwest told me."

Jude made a mental note to kill Kwest the next time she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Jude asked, still curious to why he was standing outside of her door.

"I talked to Sadie and she let it slip that you didn't have a date. What's going on?" Tommy asked, obviously upset.

"I think you should come in and sit while I explain some things."

There it is.. kinda boring but I figured this was better than nothing. So please tell me what you think. I want to know if you guys think I should continue to write it, or if I should stop. So please please please review. :) Thanks again to all of you who are still readingt this!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: So here's the next chapter… I'm not really happy with how it turned out. So please tell me what you think. I blame the fact that it stinks on the fact that I was like extremely tired, and not that I just suck at writing lol :) Thanks to everyone who is still reading this and reviewing. You guys rock!

Chapter 7 "The Truth Hurts" 

Jude and Tommy both entered Jude's new apartment and sat down on her crème colored couch. Jude had been dreading this moment ever since she received the horrible news.

Tommy was staring at Jude intently, as if he was trying to see through her. See what she was hiding from him, and by the way she looked he could tell it was going to be something bad.

Finally Tommy broke the silence that had been there since they entered Jude's apartment.

"So… what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Tommy asked, trying to start the conversation and exit the awkward moment.

"I lied. I didn't have a date today," Jude responded, staring at her hands not wanting to look up at Tommy.

"Okay, then why did you need to leave early today if you didn't have a date?" Tommy asked obviously confused.

"I had an appointment at the clinic today."

"The clinic? Why did you got to the clinic?" Tommy asked with a look of concern on his face.

"Well remember when I came home early that day that I caught you with that other girl? Of course you remember," Jude said, tears burning her eyes and a lump forming in her throat.

"Yeah…" Tommy said, guilt taking over his features.

"Well I went to the clinic that day also. I had a really bad cough, as you may remember, and Sadie talked me into going. I thought that it was just a cold. When I got there they took a blood sample to make sure that everything was okay. When the doctor returned to the room he told me that something was wrong."

Jude paused not wanting to continue. Tommy nodded his head signaling her to continue, knowing that this was becoming very difficult for her.

"He told me that I… I have Cancer."

At this moment she lifted her head so she could see Tommy's expression. What she saw broke her heart. Tommy's face was scrunched in a painful manner and a single tear escaped his eye.

"What?" Tommy asked in disbelief.

"I have Leukemia. I'm starting Chemotherapy soon, so hopefully it will slow the process some."

"No, this can't be happening," Tommy said more to himself than anyone else. In seconds his world came crashing to his feet, and he knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it.

"I'm so sorry. If I hadn't have cheated on you I would have been able to help you through with this sooner. I could have been there for you. I was so selfish."

Tommy stood up and walked towards Jude. He sat down close enough that their legs were touching. The feel her made a chill run up and down his spine. She has always had that effect on him. He cupped her face in his hand. She leaned her face into his hand even more, missing the feel of him. She looked into his beautiful blue eyes and noticed nears streaming down his face.

"I'm so sorry. I don't want anything to happen to you. You mean everything to me. None of this is fair. I mean someone as caring and amazing as you gets cancer, while people like me get to live a full life. God if I could just switch places with you, I would do it in a split second. You know that right?"

"Yeah," Jude said, and she truly believed that if given the chance he would.

Tommy looked into Jude's eyes and then hugged her as if he never wanted to let her go. The truth is he would stay like this forever if he could.

A few hours later Tommy and Jude were both lying on her couch. Tommy had his arms wrapped around Jude's waist, and her head was rested against his chest. They had been like this for about an hour and a half now, and neither had spoken. Jude just layed there listening to the sound of Tommy's heart beat.

"I forgive you," Jude whispered.

Tommy looked down at her, his eyebrows drawn together.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I forgive you for cheating on me. I mean it still hurts, and I don't think that I could ever forget it, but I forgive you," Jude said.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Tommy responded sadly.

"Yes you do. After all that's happened I know that you still love me. I get that we all make mistakes, that's the way we learn. We learn what really matters to us in the world. I can look in your eyes and I can see the love that's in them, and that's what matters," Jude said while intertwining their fingers.

"I love you so much. I don't deserve you. If anything happens to you," he stopped, the sentence becoming too painful to finish.

"You mean when," Jude said.

"Don't talk like that. We're going to stay like this forever," Tommy said. Jude knew that it wasn't true, but she let herself believe that time would stop and she would stay in Tommy's arms forever, because she couldn't think of anywhere else in the world she'd rather be.

That's all of it. I'm sorry that it's boring, but I'm too tired to think of anything else :) Please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thanks to everyone who is still reading this:)


End file.
